The Vacation
by TheRookieWritah1221
Summary: So if great minds think alike then saviors of the world might share a mind, right? Well, that's what happened when the modern world's heroes meet up in a resort the think is for them and mortals only. They've faced pure evil so how hard is a small trip?
1. Chapter 1

**Jake: Why do I get hungry every time you try to write?  
**_Tricia: 'Because you're infuriating._**  
Jake: That's not a valid reason.  
**_Tricia: Yes it is. Anubis is cute because he's the death god. That make sense?  
_**Jake: No.  
**_Tricia: Cause you're a guy. Deal with it. But speaking of Anubis, sorry to those people who like the Walt-and-Anubis__morph-_**  
Jake: I did.  
**_Tricia: -so they were in one guy that'll date Sadie. I made this into a JAlt and SAnubis. Yeah, I'm__sorry but__please no comments about me being mistaken. I read all three books already and I really wanted Nico and Anubis to see each other person-to-person.  
_**Jake: But, in their case, god-to-demigod. Cause Anubis is the god of death and Nico is the **_**son**_** of the god of death.  
**_Tricia: Just disclaim already.  
_**Jake: Don't get your sketches in a twist. My sister owns nothing but the plot, Viola Nightchase and Sage O'Neil. And the extras.  
**_Tricia: If I owned either books for this fanfic, then this would probably be a book right now._

* * *

**Vacation 1/2**

Let's just say that finding some Egyptian god's spine in my locker before lunch didn't increase my appetite. It was the first day after Christmas break and overall it seemed normal until I went to my locker to get my lunch. So I found a _Djed_, the spine of Osiris, so of course my brain egged me to get it when I got home so of course I did. But it was like an audio-book reader and was obviously more interesting than my Biology homework. Turns out I'm related to a pharaoh of Egypt. Meaning one thing: so were my parents. Or to be more specific, my dad. Course over-protective parents like them won't let their fourteen year-old daughter go to Brooklyn by herself. They only said yes after I got the second audio-book.

Long story short, I got to Brooklyn from Philadelphia pretty late. Around, after Zia and Carter's date in Mall of America. I felt out of place what with all the risking their lives and the only thing preventing me from doing the same were my parents. Lame excuse if you ask me. But I was welcome none the less sine Carter and Sadie said it was fine. By the way, who knew that some crazed snake ate an old senile dude just to rule the world of nothing? I think they haven't heard about rehab yet. Wait I got off track again. So they told me I had to choose a Path of a God and to take my time but after knowing about Nephthys I jumped on the option and I got the crash course of Egypt myths in present tense. An average day in the Brooklyn House was what Julian called it.

I'm Viola by the way, Viola Nightchase. You know Carter and Sadie Kane? If you don't, better start thanking them for saving our butts from Armageddon. Carter told me that Sadie used to live in England but her accent is pretty faint now even if she denies it. But they are cool teachers. If only I could blow up my Math books, too. Life's too unfair. You're either the bug or the windshield. Better than the bug and the unlucky fellow who has a big mouth. Right now, I'm at the library with Cleo brushing up for the test Walt and Jaz were going to give us. Something about know which god did what stuff or blew something up.

"Cleo, does the Path of Thoth make this easier?" I asked but she just shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm not sure, I always did this before." She said still burying her nose in the scroll. I don't believe she could get any more engrossed in the words. Now most people would think since she loves reading and books that she would have glasses but her bright emerald eyes are what Sadie might say 'spot on'. And for today her platinum blond hair was up in a messy clipped ponytail and she was wearing a purple loose shirt, jeans and flip-flops.

"If it does then sign me up." I groaned and threw my head at the book. Suddenly, Felix came running in and yelled something we couldn't understand because of the ice cream in his mouth.

"Let me guess," Cleo said. "It has something to do with the beach, right?"

"How do you know?" I asked in a monotone.

"Let's see, the beach shorts, beach ball, beach towel, straw hat, sunglasses and-" She raised a finger with each item she said an item.

"PENGUIN!" I yelled running to get the toy from the nine year old. "Felix, you're bringing Preston to the beach?" I asked pointing at Preston the toy penguin I gave Felix. Said nine year old took out the ice cream from his mouth but I barely cared still staring at Preston. It was a not-so-secret at the House that I loved penguins as much as people love chocolate. Once in a while I'd borrow Preston and play with him in my room. Sadie and Alyssa walked in on one of my weird penguin moments once and I think I just mentally scarred them.

"Bast is bringing us to the beach. All of us. And we get to stay there for one to two weeks. We leave in an hour." Felix stuck the ice cream back in his mouth and sprinted away. But not before getting Preston from my hands making me pout.

"If I can't bring Khufu, Philip or Freak anywhere, then I'm not going." I sat back down and continued to read.

"Viola, look at the bright side, you don't have to study for the test." Cleo said still not looking up. Seriously, that scroll must be interesting.

"I'llgopack!" I yelled so loud I think I would've gotten band from a normal library. Which never happened. Sort of. Anyways, I ran to my room and bumped into Bes, the dwarf god. The guy was around 4 flat and I was like 5'4 at the age of fourteen, but we still fell butt first onto the floor.

"You heard?" Bes asked. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Ra promised to make the sun boat just right for us. And he gave me, Tawaret and Bast a break to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid." I wiped my hands on my legs and crossed my arms. I glared at him and noticed something.

"Bes," I lost my anger and it was replaced with something like disgust and confusion. "You look…"

"Clean?" I heard Alyssa say. I looked at the hallway of the third floor. I saw Alyssa, of course, and Julian. They were cute together but a bit gross to be around during their PDA moments. Alyssa's mid-back brown hair was held back with her usual thick, white, cotton hair band; she had short board shorts, a black tank top under a green shirt showing her right shoulder and flip-flops while Julian had a red cotton shirt, khaki cargo pants and gladiator sandals.

"Woah," Julian looked at Bes in disbelief. "Fixing up for Tawaret?" If you're wondering, Bes had his hair trimmed and it looked made Bes look kind of nice, his usual loud clothes were replaced with a crisp, white button-down shirt, khaki shorts (Felix and Paul teased him that they were kid shorts) and sandals like Julian's.

"Shut it, Julian." Bes gave him a glare while Julian just raised his hands in surrender. "Now you, Viola, get packing. We leave in a few minutes." Now I would have gladly helped Julian and Alyssa tease the dwarf god with the tomato for a face but I saw their suitcases and they looked ready to leave. I ran into my room, which was between Jaz's and Cleo's, and got my navy green suitcase.

I threw in six shirts, two one-piece swimsuits, four short board shorts, two cargo pants, a cap and shades, toiletries and underwear. I also changed from bleached jeans and blue hoodie into a light blue shirt, cargo pants and my light blue/silver Naturalizer rubber shoes that didn't need socks. I also threw in my book _Prophecy of the Sister_ into a small shoulder bag which kept my cell, the charger and a Sharpie just in case I have to draw on someone's face. So I got my suitcase and carried it two floors down to where the others were getting ready.

Once I was outside the warehouse I saw most of us were all there. Ever since the war, I heard that the number of trainees rose from 20-something to 40. So it was down to 40 trainees, Sadie, Carter, and Zia. So far, I knew all of them but now's not the time to introduce them. We were a big happy family but my closest friends were Dominique, my fellow water Elementalist and Angie, the angel of the house after Jaz.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that love was in the air. Carter and Sadie Kane had very… different relationships. But hey, they are Kanes so course they had weird affairs. It's hereditary. But it worked out in the end. Carter and Zia hit it off and for some reason Shelby and I kept asking if they could have a daughter in the near or far future and name her Candy. Luckily, Zia didn't try to give me a hair cut with flames instead of scissors. And Sadie got Shu to agree to her relationship with Anubis. 'Course Walt would be heart-broken but Jaz helped him cope and after the second week they announced they were dating.

The Kanes, Zia, and Anubis stood in front of Bes's momentarily clean limo talking things over. Carter's brown hair reached around the nape of his neck and he wore a plain orange cotton shirt with the sleeves up to the elbows, camouflage board shorts, and black-and-white checkered shoes; Sadie had a blue tank top to match her blue highlights, white short board shorts with a gray line on the sides, and her combat boots. Somehow, she made it work without using magic but she would have a hard time trying to get sand out of those. Anubis' black hair looked like he just got up but his brown eyes were shining bright. He was wearing black and white checkered cargo pants, a gray shirt, and black and white checkered Crocs. Zia's hair got longer and reached an inch past her shoulders, her amber eyes matched her yellow sundress that ended at her knees and her slippers with a small sunflower on each slipper. Ever since hosting Ra, she still kept her Khepri amulet.

Dom and Angie were chatting with Jaz next to the back of the limo. Dom had her dark super curly hair in a low ponytail, shades over her brown eyes, denim shorts, white tank top and brown flip-flops; and then Angie was wearing a white wrap-around dress with red around the edges, and flip-flops with her peanut-butter blonde hair flowing behind her back to her mid-back. Jaz was as perky as ever with her sunshine locks in a high ponytail and coffee-colored eyes. She was wearing a white baby doll dress with sunflowers on the skirt and yellow sandals. Angie noticed me and waved for me to go over to them.

"Hey, Vi, over here!" Dom yelled and I jogged over. "We're all here except for George and the ankle-biters."

"You know they mostly listen to her." Jaz said after helping me put my bag in the trunk of the limo.

"Oh yeah," I said after I remembered George's maternal instincts. "The ankle-biters just love her."

"Bast is helping her with the _kittens_." Dom said using air quotes for the word 'kittens'. "So," she turned to Jaz. "When do we leave?" Jaz looked at something past Angie's shoulder.

"In about one minute. Come on, Strings, let's put that other bag in the trunk." She said jabbing her finger over her shoulder onto my bag. After using my nickname, which I didn't like, I pouted.

"I'll bring it with me. And stop calling me that!" The three of them laughed and laughter, being the contagious thing it is, made me it's next victim. After about a few seconds of laughing about something that wasn't that funny, Walt came up behind Jaz and wrapped _**(I almost wrote 'snaked' and we all know the problem with that.)**_ his arms around her waist.

"Hey, girls," Walt rested his head on Jaz's. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Dom, Angie and I yelled fist-pumping the air making Jaz and Walt chuckle.

"Yo, Walt," Dom said grabbing Walt's attention before he turned around. "Where are we going?"

"I heard we're going to this resort close by. It's mostly for mortals but Bast told me that Isis put a spell on it that makes the mortals see thinks wrong if we did magic in front of them"

"And the best part is the beach is a private beach." Angie said fascinated. We talked about the vacation and got herded inside by Bes and Tawaret while the other car had Bast driving (she got better and slower at driving) and the college trainees were following. Unknown to us the Greeks and Roman demigods were heading to the same resort. 'Course we didn't know that yet.

* * *

**Jake: Commas-103  
**_Tricia: Words: 2, 051.  
_**Jake: Seems short.  
**_Tricia: Yeah. Maybe because I made the paragraphs too thick?  
_**Jake: Hey, why is Bes cleaning up? Aren't he and Tawaret already together? 0.o  
**_Tricia: It's another part of the fic, bro. Plus, I got the idea from Piggy and Micah.  
_**Jake: Oh yeah-  
**_Tricia: Shush! Don't spoil it for the readers.  
_**Jake: If you have one.  
**_Tricia: Excuse me?  
_**Jake: Nothing. Anyway, flames and critiques are different.  
**_Tricia: Even if they are I can't differentiate it.  
_**Jake: I'll do it for you, baby sister. 'Kay the review button's the blue button.  
**_Tricia: Please press it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake: Yo! Warning: My sister will use minor Japanese.  
**_Tricia: Hiya! Gomen for taking long. And if this sucks like Gehenna I apologize. I did this 'round 3AM in the Philippine time zone.  
_**Jake: I even made a song for why we took long.  
**_Tricia: Main reason: School and daily life. But anyways here's the next chapter.  
_**Jake: We wanna thank ChildOfWisdom for being the editor and the two reviewers from the last chapter.  
**_Tricia: Bookwyrm, pyro-pisces12__ and ChildOfWisdom, THIS IS FOR YOU!__  
_**Jake: TKC and PJatO/HoO belongs to Rick Riordan  
**_Tricia: Sorry but Santa decided not to give me my Christmas wish and just gave me a Samsung Android Pocket. _

* * *

**Vacation 2/2**

"PERSEUS JACKSON, IF WE DON'T LEAVE CAMP IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I'M TELLING ANNABETH WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING!" I yelled from our cabin. By the way I'm Sage O'Neil daughter of Poseidon and half-sister of Percy Jackson.

I know what you're thinking: If your daughter of the Greek sea god why is your name another word for wise when the immortal niece of you father is his frenemy? Well ask my mom. Oh, wait the first question would probably be if I were insane to say Poseidon was my father. Well, don't throw me in the institution yet since the Greek gods and goddesses are flippin' real. But back to the present. I couldn't get my wuss of a brother out of our cabin's bathroom. Yeah I know, the hero of the modern world is cowering behind a wooden door from his 5'4 little half-sister from dragging him by the ear to the beach resort we were staying at for 1-2 weeks. What a role model (note the sarcasm, people).

You see me, Percy; Annabeth, his girlfriend; Connor and Travis Stoll, the sons of Hermes; Katie, girlfriend of Travis; Chris and Clarisse, a son of Hermes and daughter of Ares who are dating; Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque children of Hades and Pluto respectively; Thalia and Jason, children of Zeus and Jupiter respectively; Rachel Dare, the oracle; Grover Underwood and his cousin Scarlett Woods; Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite and girlfriend of Jason; Leo Valdes, son of Hephaestus; Frank Zhang, son of Mars; my two friends who are half-siblings of Annabeth, Lena Smith; and Reyna, a praetor of Camp Jupiter, were going to this resort for mortals but unknown to them, Greeks and Romans were also staying there.

Originally, it was just me, Annabeth and Percy but Annabeth wanted her sibling to go and so did I, then Percy told Scarlett and Grover as pay back to us, but Grover told the Stolls and Travis wanted his girlfriend to come, Katie told Rachel, Rachel told our sort-of-cousins, who told Clarisse who needed to bring Chris, and Jason told Piper, Leo and the Romans; and then it reached the ears of Chiron our camp activities director, and the guest list expanded. He said that two normal minivans could get us there and that Argus, our many-eyed driver/security guard, would drive one car while my eighteen year old brother would drive the other. We would stay at the resort for about 1-2 weeks since he might take longer and we wanted to try and have a regular summer. We loved camp but sometimes we get bored when the world isn't in danger.

Right now, I was already to go and so were the others. We were all waiting for Percy who locked himself in our bathroom. I had my blue and black duffel bag ready with five shirts, three cargo pants, four short board shorts, a sundress and a one-piece swimsuit. I was fanning myself with my straw hat, wore my shades as a headband, sun block in my messenger bag on my shoulder with my duffel in the car. I was wearing a white hoodie with a blue strip on the middle, cargo pants, blue and white low cuts with white ankle-cut socks. I was pretty sure Percy was wearing a simple blue and black baseball tee, khaki cargo pants and blue crocs but I wasn't sure since he trapped himself in there after he finished changing and me showering.

"Percy, we are _sooooo_ going to leave you if you don't come out now. I know I put the you-know-what in your bag, okay? We rehearsed it with Rachel and she swore to keep her mouth shut. Why are you stressing?" I knocked on the bathroom door. I felt weird talking to the door but I had to. Plus, this wasn't a first. I was met with silence. I did what I always do to aggravate my brother.

"ANNABETH! Your boyfriend's being a wuss again." I yelled out the door. Outside the cabin stood Annabeth, my sort-of cousins and the Romans. The others were already at the cars. Car one was for the Romans, Annabeth, Lena, Percy, me and our cousins while the others took car 2. Anyways, I heard them snicker then when I looked behind me, I saw said wuss open the bathroom door.

"Shut up, Sage. That's not true! I was just thinking about-" then he stopped mid sentence. I looked at him grinning and the others just looked at him like he ran out the cabin with only a towel practically on, which my darling brother did once. I'd rather not talk about it since he scarred half the camp with his half-nude ness.

"The savior of the world is a wuss? What a cliché." I heard Reyna say. "To think I was going to ask you out when I thought you were a Roman! Good luck with him, Annabeth."

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like I'm raising my boyfriend." Annabeth put her hands to her hips and chuckled a bit. Percy crossed his arms and pouted making Annabeth pat his cheek and say, "That's cute but your eighteen so don't act childish. It'll rub off on the baby." Making him gap like a fish out of water and it made us laugh louder.

"Guys," Thalia, who quit the Hunters and somehow miraculously didn't transform into an animal, said marching over to Percy and helped him up. "I thought we were going to the beach?" She crossed her arms.

"Is the great Thalia whining?" Nico joked. I still can't believe that Nico wasn't the Emo Nico he was before. Thalia shoved him of course. Presently, Nico's fourteen and Thalia's still a fifteen year old but they were dating. _Love has no age. Look at me, an immortal still looking young and pretty as ever,_ I recalled Aphrodite tell us when she gave us a visit. She also turned into Venus for a while when she saw that the Romans were there. Still didn't change the fact that they gross me out though but I respect them. "Okay, let's go." Nico slung his pack over his right shoulder.

"Since when did you-" Percy's weird statement took our concentration from the love quarrel.

"Please, tell me that if we get a son we can name him Finn." I turned around and saw Annabeth pinching the bridge of her nose while stifling a laugh.

"Can we not talk about this?" Annabeth said letting out a small giggle. She noticed that we were watching her and cleared her throat. "So now that we got Seaweed Brain out of his cabin, I guess we should go to the hotel." We all mumbled in agreement then piled into the car but not without the ever present S's used to get in and out of a car: Shoving, Swearing and Sitting.

"I want to sit next to Lena!"

"I call dibs on back seats!"

"Reyna! Your hair is at my no-achoo!"

"Gah, someone kneed my throat!"

Well, just because we're children of gods doesn't mean we have our hardships, right? And ours current difficulty was the minivan. After about ten minutes of doing the three S's, we finally got into the car in an… okay fashion. "To the beach resort!" Hazel yelled and Lena glowered at her.

"I wanted to say that." She whined then pouted making all of us laugh at her. The resort was somewhere near Brooklyn and with the New York traffic we might take a few hours or so to get there. But once we get settled, I'm hitting the beach! Wait, did Percy register us yet? Nah, he isn't _that_ much of a Seaweed Brain.

* * *

"What do you mean that there isn't any Jackson, Chase or Chiron registered here?!" I winced once I heard Rachel freak out. I wished that her Oracle powers could've predicted this but zilch. Nadda. Diddlysquat. We were being humiliated in a public resort but the bright side is that the only people in the lobby were a couple and a group of kids and teens raging from 5-adults. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Reyna and I checked if everything was okay with Rachel while the rest of them sat on the comfy, velvet seats.

"Excuse my friend," Annabeth told the concierge. "But I thought my friends and I were already registered?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there isn't a name like the ones the lady said earlier. The only names that asked for two or more rooms with three queen sized beds is a man named Bes." The concierge said apologetically. A black kid that looked about 15 walked up to the front desk and talked to the lady behind the desk.

"Hey, my friends and I are all set and all but half of us have to leave." He turned to Percy. "You can have the two rooms we just gave now. Most of the toddlers and college students had to go back to Brooklyn. I'm Carter Kane by the way." He held his hand out for us to shake. Percy took it smiling and said,

"Thanks, Carter. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." They shook hands and smiled. I giggled to myself for no reason and I noticed a small, hairy man walk behind Carter and poke his backside.

"Hey, kid, we're ready to go upstairs. Who're the others?" He stared at us funny. And the ha-ha kind of funny. We all introduced ourselves again and when it was my turn I crouched down to his level and said,

"I'm Sage O'Neil. You're cute." Let's say I gained lots weird stares from the crowd and the little guy I thought liked compliments like that one. Turns out, what I thought was far from what he liked.

* * *

**Jake: Commas-99  
**_Tricia: Words: 1,632  
_**Jake: Don't you have a message?  
**_Tricia: Whatcha talkin 'bout, aniki?  
_**Jake: *sigh* About the POVs?  
**_Tricia: Oh yeah! Derek got this idea to change POVs for every chapter then my friends and I got into a mini fight on who goes next.  
_**Jake: Originally, it was supposed to be Sage and Viola's POV only but then we decided to alternate the POVs by using the characters in each book.  
**_Tricia: Like, first is __PJatO/HoO followed by a TKC character. Thank Kayla for that. And then I thought up that the reviewers would get to choose.  
_**Jake: So the first to review gets to choose who gets to tell the next chapter.  
**_Tricia: Oh and to those who find the characters OoC, sorry. I'm not used to putting myself in a fictional character's head. I _am_ a rookie._


End file.
